Chuck Vs the Ghost
by Afficted
Summary: Part VIII of the Postcard Series. Team Bartowski must contend with the fallout from Strange Bedfellows. Rated T for periodic profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I'm back! And now my series is officially in AU territory, given that Season 3 has started. My goal now is to complete MY Season 3 before the actual Season 3 finishes. I don't want to risk them beating me to my big finale. **

**To those who may be frustrated by the start of the actual season, I hereby promise that nowhere in my Postcard series will there be anybody named Shaw or Hannah.**

**Now, a plea. Given what has been happening in the actual Season 3, I expect that initial reactions to my first sentence in this chapter may lead many readers to run screaming. PLEASE finish this chapter. My fervent hope is that you will not regret it.**

**My wife and Anon are still my editors, and they are still extraordinary.**

**I own nothing in the Chuck U. **

* * *

**Added 1/27/10. Due to the nature of my long storyline, and because of the gaps between posting, some readers have understandably become a bit confused, and one person asked me to post a summary of what has gone before. Good idea. I'm not going to post every little detail or bit of foreshadowing, but here is probably more than you need or even want. ;) This is only for people who have already read the previous arcs. (No cheating, new readers!) **

**  
Part 1 - Chuck Vs. the Postcard:**

**-Chuck's uploading of the new Intersect wreaks havoc on both his body and his relationship with Sarah.**

**-Sarah requests reassignment, but is turned down by Beckman.**

**- Orion agrees to work again for the government. In return, Beckman provides him a house which he gives to Ellie and Devon.**

**- Roan Montgomery is spying on Beckman for Orion.**

**- Team Bartowski learns that the Ring is purging Fulcrum agents.**

**- Dr. Jill Roberts is saved from Ring assassins by Vincent Smith.**

**- Casey confirms that Chuck's Intersect skills only activate when Sarah is physically threatened. **

**- After an emotional discussion, Chuck and Sarah reconcile and agree to a romantic relationship.**

**Part 2 - Chuck Vs. Interdependence**

**- Ellie and Devon notify Chuck that they are moving. Chuck and Sarah take over the apartment.  
**

**- Chuck and Sarah discover that all surveillance has been removed from the apartment.  
**

**- Jill and Vincent are on the run, and plan to take down the Ring. They intend to get help.  
**

**- Casey has another encounter with his old Sensei, which causes him to reevaluate his working relationships.  
**

**- Chuck problem-solves how to have safe sex with Sarah.**

**Part 3 - Chuck Vs. Systematic Desensitization:  
**

**- Casey has a difficult time adjusting to Chuck and Sarah's behavior, or lack thereof.  
**

**- TB is sent on a mission to steal a cellular phone from a possible ex-Fulcrum agent, requiring Sarah's seduction skills.  
**

**- Chuck discovers a new Intersect wrinkle which once again threatens his relationship with Sarah.**

**Part 4 - Chuck Vs. the First Handler:**

**-Roan reports to Orion, having spied on TB during Systematic Desensitization.**

**-Orion revisits his past with Bryce Larkin.**

**-Orion finds Bryce's hidden plans to the Intersect 2.0.**

** Part 5 - Chuck Vs. the Child-Proof Safety Locks**

**- Chuck is having difficulty with the concept of killing.**

**- Chuck and Sarah go on a dinner date, followed by mini-golf.**

**- A mission at a Ring Warehouse turns out to be just a test of Chuck engineered by Casey and Beckman. Sarah beats Casey up. Casey insists that Chuck has to take responsibility for his choice to update the Intersect, and all that entails.**

**- Sarah tells Chuck she loves him.**

**- Chuck flashes to protect a mysterious intruder.**

** Part 6 - Sarah Vs. the Best Friend**

**- Sarah must fight to keep her sanity when Morgan returns and moves in with her and Chuck.**

**- Mei Ling Cho requests TB's help in taking down a Triad cell.**

**- Smooth Lau kidnaps Morgan, and Sarah must fight for his life.**

**- Jill and Vincent intervene to save Chuck.**

**- Chuck flashes to save Casey.**

**- A traitor is revealed.**

**Part 7 - Chuck Vs. the Strange Bedfellows**

**- Chuck and Orion have a discussion about Chuck's role in the spy community.**

**- Jill and Vincent break into the home of Ellie and Devon. Ellie is injured. Devon learns that Stephen is more than he seems.**

**- Orion unveils the house's security and captures Jill and Vincent.**

**- Chuck learns of Jill's role in the break-in and shows a new side of his personality.**

**- Orion executes Jill.**

**All right! Onto the new arc!**

* * *

They were almost half-way to Ellie and Devon's house when Sarah broke up with Chuck.

They had gone back briefly to the hospital room to say their good-byes. Devon was staying overnight, but the nurse had thankfully indicated that visits from others needed to be kept brief. Stephen Bartowski had called with apologies, stating that helping the police investigation had taken longer than he imagined it would; thus, he wouldn't be able to see Ellie until the morning. Ellie didn't seem bothered by this, but the normally unflappable Devon appeared irritated. "Your father..." Devon shook his head, muttering.

Ellie, surprised as any of them by her husband's reaction, ran her palm softly across Devon's cheek. "Don't worry about it, Honey. Trust me; he's more reliable now than he's ever been. Besides, we both need to get some sleep."

Chuck had smiled with effort. "And we'll visit in the afternoon." He leaned over and kissed his sister on her cheek. "We've just gotta take care of a couple things."

Ellie replied, "Chuck, you don't have to-"

"I'll see you in the afternoon," Chuck said firmly.

Ellie sighed, resigned. "When you make up your mind, nobody can change it. OK, see you later. Sorry for the early morning wake-up."

Chuck barely maintained his grin. He nodded to his sister, then to Devon, before turning and walking out. Sarah quickly wished the couple well, and rushed to follow him.

Since then, they had driven in silence. Sarah wasn't sure what was going through Chuck's mind, though his words, "I want her dead," had repeated over and over again through hers. She honestly didn't know what he needed at this point, but she finally decided she couldn't just watch him sink further into this dark state so antithetical to who he was. She ventured forward. "What are you thinking, Chuck?"

He didn't look at her, but said in a hollow tone, "I'm just waiting for you to give me the heave-ho."

Sarah's hands first went numb and then they gripped her steering wheel until they hurt. She pulled over onto the side of the road. Chuck noticed, and looked at her, a question barely penetrating his haze.

"All right," Sarah said firmly. "Get out."

"What?" he asked dully.

"Get out," Sarah said impatiently. "I'm breaking up with you."

His mouth dropped. He stared at her dumbly.

She slapped his face. His hand immediately went to where her palm had left its mark. She didn't raise her voice, but repeated, "Get out. I'm breaking up with you."

Chuck tried to speak a couple of times, and obviously couldn't. He unclasped his safety belt, opened the car door, and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He stood on the side of the road, staring at her.

Sarah matched Chuck's gaze. They stared at each other for a full minute. She counted silently.

Finally, she leaned over and opened the door. "OK, get back in," she said. "We're getting back together."

He blinked. She waited. Finally, he said, "Uh…. What?"

"I said, get back in the car. We're getting back together."

He paused another thirty seconds before he got back in and looked at her. She was happy to see that he seemed shaken out of his daze. "What…. What just happened?" he asked.

"You expected me to break up with you," she replied, affecting her most professional and logical voice. "So I did, and got it out of the way. Now, we're back together."

Chuck appeared completely nonplussed. "I…. OK. What, we were broken up less than two minutes?"

"Less than two minutes is about all the time I'm willing to break up with you over Jill. Any longer than that is time I'm not going to allow her to hurt our relationship." Sarah added in a significant tone, "Understand?"

Chuck gulped and quickly nodded.

Sarah cupped his cheek much as she had seen Ellie do earlier with Awesome, though granted, Ellie hadn't slapped Devon first. "Chuck, I know you're hurting. You're angry at Jill and most of all, at yourself. I understand, and I will stand by you during this, and always. This thing with Jill is not about you and me." She leaned in and kissed him.

When she pulled back, he whispered, "Thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome. I'm sorry we don't have time for makeup sex, but we need to talk to your father." With that, she put the car back into gear, and they were off again.

* * *

Though she was accustomed to working at all hours of day or night, General Diane Beckman rarely received calls at early hours of the morning, except from a few notable people: Immediate subordinates with the most urgent matters. Senators. Every now and then, the President.

The secure webcam call she received this evening was from a man who she had not even realized knew her phone number. That bothered her, as so many things about this particular man bothered her, and the news that he brought to her this evening was so much worse. With tense, boiling silence, Beckman listened to the report.

This was all his fault, she had no doubt. She had warned Orion of the dangers of leaving Chuck Bartowski and his family free and unsecure. Orion had insisted that between him and Beckman's agents, they could keep the Intersect and those close to him safe. In fact, he had made his cooperation contingent upon them remaining free. If that had been the only thing he had demanded...

Orion had the US government, and her, by the metaphoric balls. Zarnow had gone rogue and was now incarcerated. Busgang had been tricked by Fulcrum and now was dead. Then there was Bryce Larkin, damn him. Larkin had always been virtually impossible to control, only a little less so than Orion himself. Larkin had added his own spin to Orion's Intersect, but didn't share the secrets with anybody. Then he went and got himself killed, and Orion was the only person left with the smarts to recreate what Larkin had left behind.

There were some who argued to arrest Stephen Bartowski, thinking they could force him to operate out of a bunker. Beckman found herself having to stand up for the man, not because she liked him. She simply understood the reality. Orion had successfully evaded the government and Fulcrum for years. Even if they somehow managed to keep him incarcerated, he would not be forced to cooperate, by any means. Furthermore, if they were to arrest Orion and his son were to find out, the government would be faced with an even bigger problem. The bottom line: They needed both Stephen and Chuck Bartwowski on their side.

So, they had to use the carrot, much as that galled her. Orion had demanded that the government recompense him with a blasted house, with ridiculous over-the-top security systems, which he then turned over to his daughter. He also insisted that Agent Walker remain as Chuck's handler, in spite of the fact that the agent was so clearly compromised and unable to perform her duties. Beckman had gnashed her teeth at that one. However, she had played her part, allowing Walker's indiscretions to continue for the sake of the project. Beckman only hoped that in Orion's quest to play his son's matchmaker; he wouldn't end up seeing Chuck killed through the negligence of his handler.

Beckman had looked forward to a day when Orion would complete the latest version of the Intersect, so she could be quits with him. He had taken longer than was expected to produce acceptable results, however. Oh, he'd demonstrate progress here and there, but he would point out that he hadn't been privy to Larkin's updates, and they were difficult to reproduce without any notes. He was going to have to improve his outcomes soon, or there would be hell to pay. Scratch that, there already was.

Somebody had attacked Orion's family at the home of his daughter. Chuck's sister. Orion had identified them as Dr. Jill Roberts and Vincent Smith, both late of Fulcrum. He said that they had escaped, in spite of the security system. Orion's daughter had been hospitalized. The whole thing was a fiasco.

Beckman immediately argued again for bunker protection for the whole Bartowski family. Orion responded that he was not going to punish his children for his mistakes, said he'd take responsibility to find Roberts and Smith, and continued to threaten to not finish the Intersect project if Beckman forced the issue.

She wanted to have him killed, but she couldn't. As insane as developments were becoming, Beckman had to keep Orion in line until he delivered. Him and Chuck. But hell if she was going to leave the tracking down of Roberts and Smith to him. She had her own plans in regard to that.

The call took almost an hour, before Beckman ended it with assurance to Orion that they were all on the same side, while she longed to throttle him. She hung up, cursing, and returned to bed.

Roan stirred in his "sleep". Beckman grimaced. "Oh, please. You've been listening the whole time."

The dashing man turned onto his back, opened his eyes, and then winked at her. "I couldn't help myself, Diane. I find your filthy language so enticing." He grinned, stood up, walked to the fridge, and pulled out the alcohol. "Nightcap?" He shrugged, when she shook her head, then proceeded to mix a martini for himself. "Anything I can do to assist?"

Beckman stopped and considered for a moment. "Actually, I may take you up on that."

"The Martini? Ah, your wisdom is in bloom-"

"Not the drink," she interrupted. "The assistance."

* * *

By the time Sarah's Porsche parked in front of the house, the police vehicles had been long gone, but that didn't mean the area was deserted. Stephen Bartowski was standing in the doorway, waiting for them, in spite of the fact that it was now past 5 a.m. He looked weary.

"Dad." That was all Chuck said before he walked over and hugged his father. Sarah heard Stephen tell his son that it would be all right. She wondered if Orion would still feel that way, if he knew of his son's recent thoughts.

Stephen took them inside the home that had only a few hours ago hosted a wonderful family gathering. While he made them coffee, Sarah and Chuck looked around. There was almost nothing to find, though.

"The agency was pretty thorough," Orion said. "They took what little evidence they could find, but I'm guessing it isn't anything you'd likely flash on, Son."

"I should still see it, Dad, just in case."

Orion nodded, "I'm sure your boss will give you the chance. I've got something else for you, too." They followed him to his cottage, where Stephen had them sit in front of one of his computer monitors.

He inserted a disk, and in a moment they were staring at footage of the inside of the home. They saw the two intruders already inside. "The recording was activated by the alarm, but there was a glitch. The alarm and video should have started when these two were on the outside perimeter. I don't know what happened. I must have screwed up, somehow." His voice was shaken, and it occurred to Sarah that there was a lot of self-blame to go around. She figured that wasn't lost on Chuck, as he leaned over to squeeze his Dad's shoulder. They continued to watch the footage. When the confrontation with Ellie happened, Chuck hissed and bit his lip, and Sarah couldn't blame him. Then Devon showed up, but almost immediately after his appearance the video suddenly clicked off. They looked at Orion, confused. He shook his head. "I've been spending the last hour or so trying to retrieve the rest, but no go. The video went off the moment the security measures were activated. My guess is that the systems weren't compatible. The activation of one shut the other off." He sighed, then said, "I assume you want to see these two in close-up?" Sarah and Chuck nodded. Orion scrolled back the video, froze on first one, than the other. The picture was extremely clear and detailed.

Chuck moaned as they looked at the woman. Sarah knew that he had hoped Ellie had been mistaken, but neither of them had really believed that would be the case. "That's Jill Roberts. She's disguised, but that's her," Chuck said in a monotone.

"And I know this one," said Orion. "So do you." They immediately recognized the undisguised form of Vincent Smith.

"Jill and Vincent," said Sarah. "Well, they were both Fulcrum, though I never imagined them hooking up." She noticed Chuck looking aghast, then realized what she just said. "Sorry, poor choice of words." She considered the faces. "Any idea what they were after?"

Orion shrugged. "It being Vincent, probably me, I'd guess. I'm sure they know Fulcrum was destroyed, but Vincent never did know when to give up. They must have thought I could be found in the main house. Of course, they could have been trying to get a hostage to use against me, you…" He shrugged again. "They escaped. The security systems didn't work the way they were supposed to."

Sarah couldn't help but be a bit surprised. From everything that she knew of Orion, these kinds of mechanical failures were almost unknown to him. Well, maybe he had just gotten used to normal life. Hell, she hadn't even been aware until this evening that any kind of security or surveillance system had been in place. Chuck had only mentioned the former to her right before they had arrived. "We'll want to bring the video to our superior," she said, "and you may be called upon to report what happened from your own perspective."

"Whatever I need to do," Orion said. "And after that, I assume your team will be going after them."

"Absolutely," said Chuck, his voice almost a growl.

* * *

They had left soon after that. He watched them drive away, knowing that they wouldn't be getting a chance to sleep. They'd have to report, first to their partner, Colonel Casey, then to Beckman. They'd make their recommendations, and Beckman would send them off, after their targets.

Good. Vincent might not have been able to catch him, but the man knew how to elude pursuit. He'd lead them on a merry chase. Orion had a feeling though that their first quarry would be Dr. Roberts. He knew his son, after all. He knew Chuck would want, no, need, to find Jill, and that he would not stop until he had done so. Of course, Chuck never would find her. The search would be fruitless and frustrating. However, it would also be a search in which there was very little chance for danger. Chuck and his friends would be safe, and while they were chasing a ghost, Orion would complete his work.

He would work with Vincent, and together, they just might be able to do some damage to the Ring. He would do this for his son, so Chuck would be able to live a normal life without guilt from unfulfilled responsibilities.

Stephen had made progress on the New Intersect. Much more than he had confided in Beckman, of course. He just needed a little more time and then he would fix this matter.

Chuck was going to live a normal life with the woman he loved.

Stephen realized he wasn't going to get much sleep, himself. He had work to do.

* * *

**Hi. Anybody still with me? If so, thanks for reading to the end of the chapter. I appreciate it! Onto Chapter 2! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again, back again, jiggity-jig.**

**For any who've missed it, I've updated Chapter 1 with a summary of what has gone before in prior Postcard arcs. Hope it helps. **

**Thanks to my wife and Anon for editing.**

**Thanks to all who read and review. (PLEASE KEEP DOING SO!) I appreciate it. **

**Let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

As was expected, Chuck and Sarah didn't get any sleep. The day was to be filled with meetings, repetitious explanations and arguments. This only compounded the irritability already present from exhaustion, not to mention Chuck's impatience to begin the hunt for his ex-girlfriend. Miraculously, Chuck and Sarah refrained from taking out any frustrations on each other. Chuck knew better than to try Sarah's patience after her "break-up" with him, and true to her word, Sarah was as supportive as she could be to the man she loved.

Casey wasn't to be as obliging. He seethed at having been kept out of the loop. Sarah was glad that she had convinced Chuck to not disclose his role in Jill's original escape. As it was, Casey brought out some extra choice insults that he had obviously been saving up. However, he did refrain from digging into Chuck about Jill's presence, which was probably what kept the two from coming to blows. In the end, Casey begrudgingly gave Chuck props for wanting to bring down Jill, himself, though he did add, "General Beckman will try to keep you on the sidelines. She'll say you're too personally invested. She does that to me all the time."

* * *

"Agent Bartowski, I agree that you are the best person to track down Dr. Roberts."

Casey's eyes bulged, and as had been so often the case of late, the vein in his temple seemed to be throbbing. Chuck and Sarah were surprised themselves. They had expected General Beckman to be furious about the events of the previous evening, and she was, though she had been informed of what had happened already by Orion, and had sufficient time to compose herself. Still, they hadn't imagined that the General would agree with Chuck's request.

Ignoring Casey's facial expression, Beckman continued, "The evidence gathered from your sister's home and from your father appears insubstantial, and the attempts to track Roberts and Smith in the surrounding areas also haven't yielded anything. We will, of course, forward what evidence we do have to you to see if you flash on it. In the meantime, you should begin your investigation with Dr. Roberts' parents."

"W-Wally and Judy?" Chuck stammered. "Why, uh, why them?"

"They were connected with two Fulcrum agents: Jill, and Bernard Ominsky. We've investigated them, and while we believe they're clean, it is entirely possible that the Ring is monitoring them in case Jill should try to re-establish contact. For that matter, either of the former Fulcrum agents might have hidden evidence at that home. Our past efforts haven't discovered it, but you, as the Intersect, could conceivably flash on it."

"That doesn't seem very likely. Jill wouldn't be stupid enough to-"

Beckman interrupted, "Agent Bartowski, I am allowing you to pursue your ex-girlfriend. Am I mistaken, or is your response to countermand my orders?"

Chuck blanched. He shook his head and looked down, chastened. "No, General."

"Good."

"It's just that…" Chuck considered Beckman's face. She seemed impatient as always, but he did have valid concerns to express. "Me showing up without Jill is going to raise questions for them. Last they saw me; we were celebrating our 'engagement'. Not to mention that we left the place carrying Wally's dead best friend between us."

Beckman nodded and replied, "That's why you're not going as you."

"Oh? Uh…. Who am I going as?"

"We're going to send our best disguise expert to you. He will set you up. By the time he's done, even Agent Walker won't be able to recognize you."

Chuck turned his head momentarily to look at Sarah, and raised his eyebrows. Her lips arched ever so slightly, but she kept her eyes front and center.

Chuck turned back to the monitor screen. "Um… OK."

Beckman said, "Good" again and then added, "Your contact will meet you at the Castle tomorrow morning, 0800. Are there any other matters to discuss until then?"

Chuck took a deep breath. "Actually, General, I have another big favor to ask."

* * *

When they arrived at the hospital, Ellie was fully awake, though not manic as she had been the evening before. She was reading a medical journal. Devon was sitting in the chair by her bed. Ellie looked up when Chuck and Sarah walked in, and smiled.

"You missed Dad. He was here for a couple of hours this morning. Anyway, they should be coming by to discharge me anytime now."

She stood up and stepped forward to hug them. Chuck said, "Hey, don't get up!"

Ellie turned to him and spoke in a good natured tone with the slightest undercurrent of threat, "Treat me like porcelain and you're a dead man. It's only a concussion, and I'll be fine. I can still kick your ass."

Chuck looked chagrined, but returned her hug muttering, "Yes, you can."

Ellie hugged Sarah next who asked her, "Are they prescribing any special treatment?"

Chuck's sister rolled her eyes. "They're making me stay home from work for two days. Other than that, just Acetaminophen if I get headaches. Anyway, enough about me. Have you gotten _any_ sleep?"

"I can get sleep later," Chuck said, discomfited.

Ellie frowned. "You can use the rest now. You look stressed out."

"Ellie…" Chuck whined.

"I'm your big sister and a doctor, and I'm saying you need rest. C'mere, use my bed. I'm not using it."

"Ellie!" Chuck cried in a mix of outrage and embarrassment. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw Sarah put her hand up to her mouth, trying to conceal a smile and failing.

His sister put her hands on her hips, then pointed Chuck to sit down on the bed. He looked at her fuming. Then he sat down. He sighed. "Actually, Ellie, there's something that I wanted to talk to you and Devon about."

"Oh?" Ellie appeared concerned. Chuck knew she could always tell when he was troubled.

"I'm going to give you some space," said Sarah. She grabbed the door handle, and met Chuck's eyes as she walked out. He tried to communicate appreciation. The door closed, and Chuck was alone with his sister and brother-in-law.

Devon stayed in his seat, his expression uncertain. Ellie sat down beside Chuck on the bed. She looked from the door, where Sarah had just left, to Chuck. "Are you two, OK?"

Chuck smiled slightly. "We're fine. With each other, anyway."

"Oh good. Why'd you have her walk out then? What's going on?"

"I, uh… I wanted to talk to you two about something alone. I know you don't need the added stress." He paused. He didn't want to do this.

Ellie took his hand. "I'll be fine. Tell me."

Chuck moved his gaze to Devon. _Trust me. Follow my lead. _He then turned back to Ellie. "Remember when you were first moving, you offered me a place to stay with you?"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Uh-huh?"

"Uh… Is the offer still good?"

"I… I don't understand. I thought you and Sarah were-"

"We're fine, Ellie. I'm actually asking if maybe both Sarah and I could stay with you guys. Just for awhile." He quickly pushed forward with the lie. "I hadn't had a chance to tell you this, but… We lost our main government contract."

Ellie's face fell. "Oh no, Chuck! I'm so sorry. Are you going to be able to recover? Your business-"

"We're a long way from being dead. We've got some savings, and John is investigating his contacts to see about securing us new funding. We're just trying to funnel as much money as possible back into the business to keep ourselves afloat in the meantime. We were thinking – John's willing to give up his apartment and sublet ours. If we can reduce our monthly rent, just for a little while-"

"Of course, we'll help out, Bro."

Chuck looked at Devon. He was smiling reassuringly. _Thank you, Devon_, thought Chuck. He saw Ellie return her husband's smile with a loving one of her own. She turned back to Chuck. "As much time as you need, Chuck. It'll be great. We've missed you."

Chuck nodded and smiled with effort. "We've missed you too."

* * *

Sarah came back in and chatted with Ellie, while Devon walked with Chuck to get more coffee.

"You're doing this for our benefit, aren't you?" asked Devon as he stared ahead, his expression inscrutable.

Chuck felt miserable. He nodded.

"The bad guys who came to our house… They were after you? Or your Dad?"

Chuck nodded again. "They could be back. We're going to protect you."

Devon turned to him, and snapped. "And what if you can't? How could you do this to Ellie?"

They arrived in the cafeteria. Chuck bought the coffees, then motioned for Devon to sit down at the table. They sat, Devon's eyes boring a hole through Chuck's face, before he asked,

"What are our options, Chuck?"

"Devon, I can't tell you everything. The more you know, the more danger you are in. I didn't volunteer for this. I sort of fell into it." That wasn't entirely true. Chuck had a chance to get out, and he had given it up. If he hadn't uploaded the new Intersect, would it have made a difference?

Chuck continued, "When this started, I was told that the best way to keep my family safe was to not tell them anything. It kills me to lie to Ellie, and I know it's even worse for you, but if it's the best way to keep her safe…."

"And if I run with Ellie?" asked Devon, though Chuck thought the man already knew the answer.

"The government would find you. Or if you're really unlucky, the bad guys would find you first."

Devon shook his head. "We could go public."

Chuck sighed. "I think that'd make things worse. We'd exponentially increase the number of people coming after us."

Devon pinched his nose between his forefingers for a moment. "Your Dad told me that if I tell Ellie, and we don't keep quiet, the best thing we could hope for is witness relocation. And our lives as we know them would be over."

Chuck considered that. Then he nodded.

"So," Devon said, "What you're saying is that we don't have any options."

"Actually, that's not entirely true," said Chuck. "If you want me to, Devon; I'll walk back into that room and tell Ellie everything myself, including that I'm the one who asked you to keep my secret. Then, however you two want to proceed, I'll do it. Whether that means running, going public, doing the witness protection thing; I'll stand by you."

"And what if we don't want you to stand by us?"

Chuck stared down at the table, and said, "Then, I'll accept that too."

They sat for five minutes longer, before Chuck said, "We should probably get back."

"I trust you Chuck," Devon said. Chuck looked up. His brother-in-law still appeared unhappy, but the frost in his voice had reduced, if only a little bit. "Do you think you can really keep us safe?"

"I can't make any guarantees, no. But Dad is there, and from what I understand, he was able to chase the bad guys off and keep things from getting worse than they were. Sarah and Casey are expert veterans, and they've kept me alive for more than two years. And, I've even got a few tricks up my sleeve." He didn't say it proudly, but he was being truthful.

Devon nodded. "We'll hold off telling Ellie just yet. Let's see if this works."

"Thank you."

"I know you'd do anything to protect your sister, Chuck. I know how much you love her. That's why I'm allowing this. But if I change my mind-"

"Then I'll go with what you want to do," said Chuck.

* * *

As they drove back to their apartment, Chuck told Sarah about the conversations with Ellie and Devon. Sarah listened to all of it, squeezing Chuck's hand whenever she felt he needed the comfort.

"I think it went better than I expected it to. Devon was pissed off, yeah, but ultimately, he was…. Well, awesome."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," replied Sarah.

"You've been awesome, yourself, Sarah. I can't thank you enough for going along with this. I'm sorry for uprooting us, even if it's only for a little while."

Sarah turned her head and smiled at him. "Your devotion to your family and friends is one of the things I love about you. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I care about Ellie and Devon too. I'm more comfortable knowing we can keep a closer eye on them."

* * *

When they got home, Chuck immediately went to bed. Sarah cuddled with him for awhile. Then, once she saw that he was asleep, she got up, grabbed her laptop, and took it into the kitchen.

Within moments, the call was made.

"Chuck's sister and brother-in-law agreed to it, General."

"Good. Chuck hasn't questioned why I acquiesced to this?"

"As far as I can tell, no. He's just grateful that you allowed it."

"Good. Let's keep it that way. In the meantime, you have your directive."

"Yes, General," said Sarah. "I'll start my surveillance of Orion immediately."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all. I don't usually post chapters a day apart, but given that the weekend is almost upon us, I wished to proceed. **

**When I'm writing this stuff, I sometimes forget that the actual series is a comedy. My ongoing saga has humor here and there, but I think it has been the exception rather than the rule.**

**Well, I was inspired by the start of the actual S3 to try to inject some more humor into my story. Hope you like it, because after this, we're going back to mostly serious crap. ;) **

**Thanks to my wife and Anon for your editing brilliance.**

**Thanks to all you readers and reviewers. (Your reviews make me so happy. Please keep writing them!)**

**Onward.**

* * *

_I want her __dead__._

_I guess._

Chuck couldn't believe this. Jill had betrayed him so many times. And this last; after he had actually let her go! To come back and… and to hurt his sister! _It was only a light concussion. _And she nearly cost him his relationship with Sarah! _Well, only for two minutes. _And now he had to disrupt everybody's lives by moving Sarah and himself in with Ellie and Devon to protect them! _I _am_ kinda excited about living with them agai- _

_Well, crap._

How could he be losing his rage? Yeah, he was going to track her down and bring her to justice. But what about that righteous fury that had burned through him for… a bit more than 24 hours? Jill didn't deserve just to be caught and to go to jail for her crimes. She deserved to _die_!

_I guess._

Sex this morning with Sarah hadn't helped. He wouldn't have agreed to it. Really. He wouldn't have. Except she woke him up in that… way. That extremely… exciting… never previously experienced… OK, now not only wasn't he getting his rage back, he was just getting horny.

He looked at the sole other occupant waiting with him in his cover office, and considered his options.

"Hey Casey?"

Casey grunted. "What?"

"Insult me."

Casey paused. "Huh?"

"Insult me! Make it a good one!"

Casey blinked, then said, "You're …a… a… numb-nuts."

Chuck's mouth dropped open. "THAT'S ALL YOU GOT?" he shouted.

Casey barked back, "Well, Christ, Bartowski, it's no fun when you're into it!"

Chuck gnashed his teeth in frustration. Frustration was good. Frustration was a start.

Frustration wasn't rage.

Chuck decided to try a different tactic. "Casey, um… How exactly do you nurture your, uh…. Your angry center?"

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, how do you manage to stay mad all the time?"

"I AM NOT MAD ALL THE TIME!"

Chuck looked at him, and cocked his head. "It was pain, right? Lots of inner turmoil from years of experience and betrayal?"

Casey shifted uncomfortably. "I… ah… NO!"

"Well then?"

"I dunno, Bartowski. Its just part of my makeup, OK?"

"You're saying that rage is inherent to your Casey-ness?"

Casey was appearing more discomfited by the minute. "I don't want you talking to me right now."

They sat facing opposite directions from each other. Chuck was slightly more frustrated, but, again, it just wasn't the same. Chuck needed rage. He was still trying to figure out how to get it, when the door to the office opened, and the head of a distinguished older gentleman popped through and surveyed the scene. Chuck and Casey both looked up and their jaws simultaneously dropped with recognition.

Roan Montgomery looked around hopefully, before his face fell, though just a trifle. "Only the men here? A shame. Where is the gorgeous Ms. Walker?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Chuck saw Casey actually break into a smile that might be characterized on almost anybody else as warm. Chuck's reaction was more enthusiastic.

"Roan!" Chuck leapt off his chair and grabbed the hand of the older man to shake it. "Beckman didn't tell us. You're the specialist?"

"Indeed. It's good to see you again, Charles. And…" Roan smiled, "It's _Colonel_ Casey now, is it?" He lent over to shake Casey's hand as well. Casey, for his part, affirmed this through a quick nod, though Chuck thought his partner rarely looked so pleased.

"Excellent!" said Roan. He walked in carrying two large duffel bags. Casey eyed them curiously.

"Planning on staying awhile, Agent Montgomery?"

"Only long enough to give Charles, here, a makeover." They paused, only to close up the front of the shop. Then Roan followed Chuck and Casey down into the Castle.

After looking at the headquarters in approval, Roan unzipped one of the bags, and began yanking out clothing, ranging from extremely expensive suits to various types of odd casual wear.

Chuck said, "I thought seduction was your area of expertise."

Roan didn't look up from his costume sorting, but answered, "_Primary_ area of expertise, Charles; primary. In this field, you'll find it is always best to diversify. Now, before we get down to it, where _is_ Agent Walker? I liked her quite a bit." He leaned in to Chuck, and said in a lower voice, "And I know you did too."

"Um…" Chuck looked uncomfortably at Casey who was looking back in definite disapproval. Noticing this Roan turned his gaze to Casey, then waved dismissively, "Colonel, we're going to be working on Charles' new look for some time. You'll be bored. Why don't you go punch a bag? Or something?"

Casey narrowed his eyes. Then he walked away, grumbling.

Roan turned back. "Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled out a large thermos from his bag, then a jar of green olives. He then pulled out a martini glass. After fixing himself a drink, Roan turned to Chuck and said, "Did you use the white sports coat and the rose as I suggested?"

"Er. Yeah."

"And?"

"And when I showed up, her ex-boyfriend was there with her."

"Oh. That's always inconvenient."

"Yeah."

"So Agent Walker got back together with him?"

"Uh, no. Actually, he's dead."

"Oh my! Charles, I didn't know you had it in you." Smiling, Roan took a gulp of his martini.

"It wasn't me."

"Oh." Roan sounded almost disappointed.

"Look," said Chuck, "we really should probably-"

"We'll get to your costume in a moment, Charles. I need to down at least three of these before my true genius kicks in. Besides, gossip builds working relationships. So, what _did_ happen between you and Agent Walker, then?

Chuck tried not to blush, but was failing badly, "Uh, Agent Walker and I are… We're very professional."

"How's the sex?" asked Roan, matter-of-factly.

Chuck gave up trying not to blush and groaned, "Look, I don't…. I can't tell you anything, Roan, OK? It wouldn't be right."

Roan sighed. "Always the gentleman, Charles. Well, I can respect that." He swallowed his second drink. Made his third. Swallowed that one too. Exhaled enthusiastically, slapped his hands together, rubbed them, and said, "Let us… begin."

Relieved to be off the subject of his love life, Chuck immediately started asking Roan questions about disguises.

"So, you can make somebody completely unrecognizable?"

"But of course." He started pulling supplies from the other bag.

"Would you be able to make me look like a 74-year-old lady?"

Roan paused and looked at Chuck strangely. "Well, I _could_. If you really want that."

"No, that's OK," said Chuck smiling. "I was just curious if you could do it."

"Mmmm…. So tell me, Charles, what sort of persona _would_ you like to project for your marks?"

Chuck thought about it. A moment later, he had the answer.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Sarah Walker was sitting in a rented vehicle in the hospital parking lot, listening in on two separate bugs, and trying to feel good about herself.

She would have easily succeeded, but for one small matter. She had lied to Chuck, and it wasn't the narrow scope of lies that they had agreed to, either.

Sarah told herself that she had done it for the best of reasons: to support him, and his family. Sarah had understood the immediate danger to Ellie and Devon; known that if the enemy out there got a hold of them, it could be catastrophic. It would destroy Chuck.

But Sarah also knew that the government wouldn't easily allocate resources for a 24-hour guard on civilians; at least, not for ones who weren't considered assets. The nature of being a spy was that your loved ones might become casualties of war. This was expected. This was part of the game.

Chuck's request had been unreasonable; at least, it had been until she had secretly agreed to one small compromise. Beckman wanted Orion tracked. The General didn't trust the man, given that he had run away in the past. Sarah didn't think there was cause to worry. Stephen had retired. She had seen what he had done, and yes, while he hadn't given up all the accoutrements of his former lifestyle, Sarah saw in his actions the choices she would have made, if… if things had been different.

And if Orion wasn't a danger, what was the harm of keeping her eye on him? Nothing would come of it, certainly. And Beckman could hardly complain if Sarah provided ongoing documentation of Orion doing… nothing. And in the meantime, Ellie and Devon would be safe, and Chuck could breathe easier. It was a good compromise. A reasonable compromise.

She just hoped Chuck never found out.

The agreement was that one of the Team would always be watching Ellie and Devon, meaning her or Casey. The other one of them would alternate going on missions with Chuck. For this first shift, she had agreed that it would be her, probably because it helped alleviate her guilt. Besides, Chuck was going to get a disguise then was going to see Jill's parents. Not much of a chance for danger there. He'd be fine with Casey.

Sarah felt much better about the other things she had done to support Chuck. She was acting in much more mature fashion than she would have imagined herself doing considering the subject of Jill. Sarah's main concern continued to be Chuck's newly acquired murderous fury, but fortunately, that seemed to be abating. With Ellie's recovery assured and Sarah's reaffirmed commitment to their relationship, Chuck had shown signs of calming down. Sarah felt that the wakeup call she gave him this morning had helped the process considerably. She was definitely pleased with that, especially given that the two hadn't made love since the whole mess with Jill started. If she could just get over the guilt for her lie, Sarah thought things might just be getting much better.

A vehicle she recognized pulled up into the parking space right next to hers. The van. John Casey immediately hopped out of the driver seat, and knocked on her passenger door. He looked… giddy?

Sarah opened her door and stepped out. Before she could say anything, Casey spoke quickly. "Walker, you've gotta see this. It's amazing!"

"Is it Chuck?" she asked. She hadn't expected them to come by before going to Jill's parents' place.

Casey nodded. "Amazing!" he chortled. He waved her behind the van and then opened the back.

As soon as it was open, Chuck's voice drifted out, clearly, in his normal friendly manner. "Hey, Sarah!"

Sarah looked. Then she stared.

He was wearing a suit in a style very familiar to her. A style she had seen someone else wear. His whole body seemed _thicker_ somehow. He must have been padded everywhere.

His hair, the beautiful curly hair that she loved, was a flat-top now; an edged square. His face was thicker too, showing none of the curves she was accustomed to caressing. His jaw appeared chiseled, as if "_By Michelangelo, himself."_

There was a gun holstered visibly just under his open jacket.

Sarah gasped.

Chuck grunted.

* * *

**In case any of you didn't catch it, ****t****he "74-year-old lady" bit was taken off of a S3 advertisement**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Back again for chapter 4. Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing!**

**Thanks as always to my wife and Anon for editing.**

**I own nobody in the Chuck U including Wally or Judy Roberts. (Does anybody **_**want**_** to own Wally or Judy?)**

* * *

"CASEY!" Sarah yelled. She turned away from the horrific sight in front of her, ready to throttle the man she was sure was responsible.

Her partner had anticipated this, though and had stepped back, creating distance between himself, her... and Chuck. Even with the space, Casey put his hands out to ward her away, saying with a chuckle, "Hey, this wasn't my idea, Walker. It was _his_."

Impossible. Why would Chuck choose to do this? "Chuck!" Sarah yelled. She turned back, much as she didn't want to see him like this.

The man had Chuck's voice and Chuck's eyes. Otherwise, his facial features, physique, clothes, and _gun _were very similar to what she would have associated with Colonel John Casey. This bizarre Chuck-Casey hybrid was now placing his finger to his lips making cartoonish shushing noises. "This is the hospital parking lot! You're gonna blow your cover." Then, as if sensing that the style wasn't matching his new look, he crossed his arms, affected a tough expression, nodded curtly, and said, "You need to keep your cover. Walker." He then quickly backed up a couple of steps in response to Sarah narrowing her eyes.

She angrily waved Casey to join them in the van, and then she closed the back door. She turned around and said, "Beckman got a specialist to come down and outfit you so you could get solid info on Jill, and you turn it around into a joke? What are both of you thinking?"

It was bizarre. She wasn't used to seeing a hurt face on _those_ features, but that was exactly what Chuck was displaying. His emotions shone through whatever mask he wore.

"This isn't a joke to me, Sarah. You know very well how I feel about this situation."

"It's kind of a joke to me," commented Casey. Sarah shot venom in his direction and said, "Y'know what, Casey? I was wrong. You don't need to be here right now. Do you mind waiting outside?"

Casey looked at them both distastefully, then left, muttering how too many people were casually dismissing him today.

Sarah turned her gaze back at Chuck. "I don't get this", she said waving her hands at him.

"Roan said he could make me look like anybody I wanted. Oh yeah, Roan was the disguise consultant."

"So, you decided to turn yourself into a junior version of Casey? Why?"

"I..." Chuck seemed to be struggling with this. "I need to get into the mindset of a professional."

"Why does the professional have to be Casey of all people? Besides, you're going to Jill's house to see her parents! They've _seen_ Casey before!"

Chuck shook his head. "They saw him for all of a minute with a different outfit, height, eyes, and voice. Besides, they're not very observant. We were able to pass off their dead best friend as heavily intoxicated. The only time you see something like that work is in stupid comedies."

"Even so, Chuck, you couldn't pick a less intimidating disguise? Why are you carrying a gun? You hate guns!"

His voice became disturbingly deeper. "I'm going to need a gun to do what ultimately has to be done. All of you have been saying that I've gotta grow up. Be ready to do _everything _this job requires." She saw his hand actually touch the butt of the weapon, but then quickly pull away.

Then it became clear to her. This was all about his shame for what happened with Jill. _Damn her. _

Chuck continued, "I have to get past the weaknesses that have led me to fail up until now. I have to be tough. I made a choice. No more compromises. No more weakness." He put his hand back onto the gun, and this time he didn't remove it.

What had happened? He had been coming out of this! She didn't know what to say to him. She wanted to comfort him, to hold him and kiss him, but not when he looked like this! Perhaps, he saw how distressed this was making her, because when he spoke next his voice seemed softer and contrite.

"Sarah, I'm not going to bring the gun in to see Jill's parents. I'm not going to try to intimidate them, either. This is just... an experiment."

"Chuck," she said, as she reached over and took his hands. She wasn't in the habit of pleading, but she thought that might be just what she was doing. "Don't let this job change you." He suddenly flinched, and his eyes widened. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, but his voice had taken on a monotone quality. "It'll be OK, Sarah. But, I need to go. Casey and I need to get there on time. I'll see you later?"

"Of course." She didn't want to let him go like this, but he was right. They needed to go on their mission, and she needed to monitor Devon and Ellie. Steeling herself, she pulled his "face" down to hers and kissed him.

* * *

Casey was his usual silent self, so Chuck took the time driving there to think.  
_  
Don't let this job change you._

Damned if Jill hadn't said something very similar to him. Right before he let her go.  
He thought she had shown compassion and concern for him, but she had thrown all that back in his face by returning and hurting his sister.

And Sarah wasn't helping. How was he not supposed to change? She herself had said that the job would sometimes require him to kill. Now that he was actually becoming willing to take that step, she was trying to preserve his innocence? She couldn't have it both ways.

Then again, he reminded himself that Sarah hadn't wanted him to become a spy in the first place. If she was telling him that he needed to be willing to kill, it was probably only so he'd be safer doing this work that he had chosen. It was so confusing. At least there was one person he knew that was consistent. He looked over at the big man driving.

"Thanks," said Chuck.

Casey grunted and gave Chuck a questioning glance.

"You've always been straight with me, John; well, at least when you haven't been lying to me about 'tests' and stuff like that. Life isn't complex for you. You know your values, and you're willing to do whatever it takes to protect what you care about. Even if that means doing some things that are unpleasant."

Casey raised an eyebrow, and looked at Chuck almost thoughtfully. He then gave one quick nod, before returning his gaze to the road.

Chuck added, "I need to learn to follow your example more." He looked out the window then, so he didn't see Casey's eyes return to settle on him for a moment.

* * *

Chuck had to force himself to relax. It wasn't just the anxiety over seeing Jill's folks. This outfit was succeeding in making him feel more tense; aggressive. If this was even an approximation of what it was like to be Casey, he felt bad for the Colonel.  
He knocked on the door. A moment later, Wally Roberts answered. The man didn't seem intimidated by him; of course, this man hadn't been intimidated by the _actual_ Casey either.

"Mr. Carmichael?" Wally offered his hand, and Chuck shook it quickly.

"Thank you for taking this appointment on short notice, Mr. Roberts. The Defense Department usually tries to give a little bit more time to arrange for these meetings, but your daughter is a real find and they wanted to process her background check as soon as possible." Chuck lowered his voice and modified his normal style of inflection as Roan had taught him. It seemed to be working. Wally wasn't showing any signs of recognition.

Wally brought him inside to the living room, where Chuck was "introduced" to Judy. Chuck was initially more nervous with her. In spite of what he had told Sarah, the Roberts women were much more observant. Nevertheless, she didn't seem to pick up on anything either, though she appeared to not be in as good of a mood as her husband. "So," she said sharply, "You're here because Jill is up for a job. Is it a good job?"

Chuck nodded. "She'll be at the forefront of a group tasked with protecting our country from biological attacks. Your daughter is at the top of her field. Her work in Helsinki alone-"

Judy interrupted, "And I don't suppose that in the midst of all this, she could take the time to pick up a phone and call her parents? I mean, do you guys work her that hard that she can't make _one_ phone call?" She looked accusingly at Chuck. Wally, meanwhile, appeared stricken.

"Judy," he said quickly, "I'm sure Mr. Carmichael doesn't actually have direct contact with Jill himself, and even if he did, I'm sure he doesn't decide her schedule."

"Er, no! No, I, uh, I'm not the person in charge of that." _Keep voice low!_ He just caught himself slipping into his normal vocal pattern. He immediately lowered it again, but overcompensated. "I'm sure your daughter loves you both, but she's just been busy keeping the free world safe." Wally and Judy were now both staring at him.

"Dial it back, Moron!" Chuck heard through his ear piece.

Chuck cleared his throat dramatically, then coughed a couple of times. "Sorry," he said, his voice back to what he had originally intended. "Fighting off a small bout of laryngitis. So! Let's get this started shall we?"

After having them sign a series of consent forms, Chuck proceeded to interview Jill's parents using the normal expected questions. They gave all the expected answers, including that Jill was not, nor had ever been a member of the Communist, Nazi or Green parties. They didn't blink when they told him that she was not part of any organizations which would seek the downfall of the American government. _Well...., _thought Chuck, but he kept his expression as it had been.

Once the interview was concluded, Chuck took an internal deep breath. _Now for the tough sell. _"I'm sure you understand that with the level of importance of the job that Jill would be taking, we need to go a bit above and beyond the measures that we would normally take for a background check."

Judy and Wally looked at each other. "What kind of measures are we talking about?" asked Wally.

"Similar to a search warrant. We have to perform a brief physical investigation of your property, especially Jill's former quarters and her computer."

"What?" Judy almost shouted. Wally quickly turned to her and motioned for her to calm down, before turning back to Chuck.

"Sir, you don't actually expect you're going to find treasonous documents under my daughter's stuffed animals, do you?"

Chuck sighed, then leaned in and gazed at each of his marks, a look of apology on his features. "I'll be honest with you, folks. It is a new protocol, and not one a lot of us feel very comfortable about, because of the invasiveness involved. Politically, though, the government is concerned with making sure they don't put somebody in such a high level position without making sure every stone is unturned, because if something should happen, especially on an election year, you get what I'm saying? It's B.S. I know it and you know it, but I'm sure you don't want to see your daughter bogged down in the political B.S. Not when she can get the job of her dreams."

They looked at each other, and after a moment, Judy said, though in a sulky voice, "No we don't want to cause her problems."

"Thanks for your patience," Chuck said. "This won't take long, and you can both be with me every step of the way to see what I'm doing."

As it turned out, only Wally took Chuck up on that. That was good. Wally was more laid back and would be less likely to question every move Chuck made. Chuck pulled out another official form that he and Casey had concocted, and pencil in hand, proceeded to make his survey, periodically checking off a box, or jotting notes. He didn't even try to suggest looking in Wally and Judy's bedroom though Casey had pushed for it; Chuck didn't think that would go down well. Wally let him look at all other rooms though, including the attic for which Chuck was thankful.

For all of the preparations they had made though, this trip appeared to have been a waste of time. Aside from prying up floorboards, Chuck performed a thorough search but flashed on nothing. Jill's computer turned up nothing as well, though Chuck used all of his tech expertise to try to find clues. The whole thing was a wash.

Hiding his discouragement, Chuck put on an enthusiastic face, as he told Judy and Wally the good news. "As I expected, everything looks fine. I think this was the last task necessary before your daughter will be cleared, and we all are looking forward to seeing how she flies in this new position."

Wally shook his hand. As Chuck turned to Judy, she looked up and he was shocked to find that she seemed to be holding back tears. "I'm sorry, Mr. Carmichael. I had no right to put all this on you but I miss my daughter and I just haven't heard from her in awhile, and I'm upset."

Wally came over to Judy and hugged her and pulled out a stained handkerchief. "Honey, it'll be fine," he muttered.

"Um, yes, it'll be... fine," Chuck added, feeling like crap. What was he supposed to tell them?

"It's just-" Judy violently pulled away from Wally and looked at Chuck pleadingly - "She always does this, you know? Work always comes first with her. She goes for months without calling us and the strain gets to me after awhile."

Chuck tried to lean over and lightly pat her on the shoulder. She grabbed his hand.

"And this last time! I mean, the last time we saw her she sprung news that she had gotten engaged! But we haven't heard from her since then, and, I mean her Uncle Bernie had a heart attack, and just barely pulled through, and we needed to tell her about that!"

Chuck had been trying to gently extricate himself from her grip when her last words registered.

_"Just barely pulled through."_

A yell tore through his earpiece. "WHAT?"

* * *

**Thanks DLK for giving me the impetus to add a last-minute line or two explaining how Jill's parents wouldn't remember "Casey".**

**Update on 2/1/10. Ayefah notified me of a couple of mistakes I made. I had originally talked about Chuck searching Wally OR Judy's bedroom. (They do sleep in the same room.) And at one point, I referred to Judy as "July". Oops. The mistakes have been corrected. Thanks Ayefah!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! **

**I just gotta say - and I mean this sincerely - I very much appreciate the readers who are keeping me on my toes. Maya, Ayefah, and DLK, you've all helped me with making slight fixes before or after the fact. Thank you!**

**Even so, most credit goes to my wife and Anon for making this stuff as readable as it is right off the bat!**

**As always, thank all you folks who read and review. I love it, love it, love it.**

**Now, I don't own anybody in the Chuck U but I'm not letting that stop me. So let's do this!**

* * *

"What?" yelled the General's voice over the radio communicator.

_Well_, thought Chuck, _isn't that becoming a familiar refrain_? He looked at Casey, who had reacted the same way to the surprising news. Casey only gave him a brief warning glance as he was trying to focus his attention on both the road and the wrath of his superior officer. The big man cleared his throat, and was about to say something, but was cut off as Beckman's voice snarled over their link.

"Do you mean to tell me that Bernard Ominsky is still alive, after you, yourself, pronounced him dead at the scene? That would make the third such instance in which this error has occurred, Colonel. Bryce Larkin, Vincent Smith-"

Casey was turning beet red and gritting his teeth. Chuck had never known the Colonel to blow up at Beckman, but this looked like it might very well be the first time, if he didn't intervene. And since the General was used to rude interruptions from Chuck, what would one more hurt?

"Fulcrum tech and training makes faking death really easy, General. But in the case of Jill's Uncle Bernie, we didn't recognize any of the signs. He hadn't frothed at the mouth like Vincent did. Jill and I were at his mercy when he had his heart attack, not the other way around. There wouldn't seem to be any reason to fake his death at that point."

"Except he knew Jill turned on him, knew you were wearing a wire, and knew backup was coming," said Casey, realization dawning on his face. "You said he was going to beat you to death with a bat, but even if help wasn't on the way, he would have realized he couldn't get away with murdering you up there with a crowd of people downstairs. He needed a way out. Bartowski, you didn't see him take a pill or anything, did you?

"No, but we were running away from him. He could have swallowed it any time while our backs were turned."

Beckman said, "You should have thought of this; both of you. You _had_ him at Castle. You should have kept him there long enough for our medical personnel to look at the body. Instead, you returned the 'corpse' to his house, and made an anonymous call to have an ambulance pick him up. Whose bright idea was that?"

Chuck and Casey turned and looked at each other, their eyes matching in horror. "Jill," they said simultaneously.

* * *

"SonuvaBITCH!" Casey yelled, gripping the steering wheel so tightly, Chuck thought it might break off at any moment.

The General had said some more sharp words before Chuck had a chance to relay the next move. The fact that they had been allowed to proceed, considering their blunder was miraculous. She had threatened severe disciplinary action for both if the latest plan didn't bear fruit, then she cut them off abruptly. Casey was beside himself. Chuck was in shock. Again.

"You think she knew?" he muttered.

"What do you think, Chuck? Of _course_, Jill knew! All that talk about not letting Fulcrum know that we snagged Bernie. She suggested leaving him at the house. She even told us what hospital they would take him to! She knew everything. That bitch!"

"But why would she do that? She's the one who _suggested_ meeting with him in the first place!"

"She wanted to show us a sign of cooperation, right? So, she brings in her Uncle Bernie, knowing that he'd figure out what was going on. He'd be warned away. She got to see her parents in the bargain. Maybe she figured she could escape in the confusion. Well, she didn't there, but she sure did later!"

Chuck wrinkled his brow, thinking over that chain of events. It was insane. It seemed so improbable.

It was probably true. She had used him, manipulated him, _again_. His rage was finally returning.

"We'll get her," Chuck growled. "Now that I know that he's alive, I know where Bernie is. Maybe Jill and Vincent will be there too." _And if I find you, Jill, so help me God...._

* * *

It had been an odd sensation. Chuck hadn't obtained a new flash on Bernie, at first. Instead, he found himself able to rewind the original flash and review its data in detail. Only after he had scrolled through that and found it insufficient, he suddenly found himself having an abbreviated new flash, which provided him updated information on his quarry from the new version of the Intersect. It was one of the few times he had been able to successfully pull up the data at will. Maybe it was because he had a link to the information already, but he couldn't argue with the good timing in this case.

Bernard Ominsky had seven hideouts prepared in the event that he had to lie low. Six of these were in Fulcrum records. His superiors had known where they were. And if Bernie had returned to Fulcrum after his "death", he might very well have been at one of those places.

However, Bernie had not returned to Fulcrum. The updated records had shown that as far as Fulcrum knew, Bernard Ominsky had died. Perhaps, Bernie had decided to lie low after the attack on the training facility and then the Barstow HQ. He must have realized that Fulcrum was falling, and wasn't about to let himself be arrested or purged.

The last possibility was of greatest concern to Chuck. If the Ring had found Bernie, he was likely dead for real. But if they had relied on Fulcrum records, and believed Bernie to be dead as well…. It was a chance they had to pin their hopes on.

The 7th hideout had been extrapolated through a combination of clues held by three Federal databases. Only the Intersect had been able to piece them together. This was still very iffy. Bernie had taken a chance by contacting Jill's folks and telling them that he was still among the living. The government hadn't intercepted that communication, and neither had Fulcrum, so perhaps the Ring hadn't either. They wouldn't know until they got there.

Chuck recommended no backup to the General. He didn't want to risk using government resources for a false alarm again. Considering what shape Bernie was likely in from months of hiding out, Chuck thought they should be able to take the man by themselves.

Casey certainly needed little convincing on that point. Of course, if Jill or Vincent were there, they'd have more of a challenge on their hands. Beckman didn't push the issue, though. She wanted Chuck and Casey to clean up their own mess.

"Find out what he knows if you can, but if he resists, take him out. For real this time," she said. "Do you have a problem with that, Agent Bartowski?"

"No General," said Chuck, placing his hand firmly on his newly acquired sidearm. "I do not."

* * *

The place was a one bedroom house built in the 70's. It had seen better days. The paint was badly flaking on the outside, and a corner of the foundation looked like it might be sinking. All in all, from what Chuck had described, Uncle Bernie was definitely living a lifestyle below that to which he had been usually accustomed.

Casey was happy to see that, though he would have been even more thrilled to see Ominsky cowering wretchedly in a hole, just like a certain dead petty despot had been. It made the Colonel warm just thinking about it.

Casey considered his partner in this endeavor. Maybe Chuck's bizarre choice to disguise himself like Casey had been a good move. Chuck was less whiny, less prone to making nervous jokes, and all in all, acting more professionally. Casey certainly never imagined that Bartowski would agree to carry an actual firearm, much less plan on using it. There might just be hope that Chuck could function in the big time.

Or maybe not. Chuck still wasn't flashing effectively, damn it! They had agreed that the best bet was to pick the locks rather than knock or enter blasting. Better that they surprise Ominsky and whoever else was in there quietly.

By all appearances, the place had just a front door and a back. The one window was shuttered, and too small for anybody to crash through, anyway. Both doors were locked. Casey whispered for Chuck to flash on picking the first one, but it was no good. Chuck tried, but still nothing was happening. Casey had then said that they should go in together in one door, so the Colonel could keep Chuck protected. Bartowski was having none of it, pointing out correctly that if they did that, somebody could escape through the back. He pulled out his gun, and whispered, "I'm ready." Casey reluctantly acquiesced, but he still needed to first open the back lock for Chuck. They decided to time it so Casey would go in first through the front, and Chuck would follow after thirty seconds from the back.

Casey might not be as fast as Walker, but he was a fine lockpick, nevertheless. As he quietly made his way through the front door, he wondered if Bernie had set any alarms.

What a dump. Wall to wall carpeting, with signs of recent food stains, on both the floor and the wall. The "Carnivore" should have been called, the "Lazy Slob". Casey never would have allowed even a temporary hiding place to sink to this level of decay.

Casey snuck to the kitchen, where he expected the fat man to most likely be. Dishes piled up in the sink. Pathetic. He peeked into the bedroom. There were clothes littering the floor but no Bernie.

Casey suddenly heard a loud fart. No. A series of loud farts. Coming from the bathroom. Great. Should have brought my gas mask. Casey always hated confronting bad guys when they were on the can. Brain matter didn't give him pause, but guys on the can made him squeamish. Suck it up. Gun at the ready, he opened the door and pointed inside.

There was a tape recorder sitting on the closed toilet seat. Still playing the sounds of loud farts.

_Oh, you've gotta be kidding me_, thought Casey, before he felt the barrel pressed against the back of his head, and heard a non-recorded voice say, "Drop the gun, Asshole, and don't try anything. I'm faster than I look, and I'm not that easy to take by surprise."

"Bernie!" said Casey in a semi-jovial voice, "Is that you?"

"Drop the fucking gun," the fat man responded. "I don't know you. You're either the Feds or the Ring, but you sure as hell aren't Fulcrum, so DROP THE FUCKING GUN!"

There were about ten different ways that Casey could disarm him, easily. Casey dropped the gun. After all, he was curious how Bartowski would handle this.

"Now," said Bernie, "Call your twin partner in here, and tell him to drop his fucking gun, or I drop you."

Casey smiled. "Sure." He called out, "Hey, Chuck! Uncle Bernie is here, and he's got a gun pointing at the back of my head! You better come out, Buddy!"

There was a moment's pause, then he heard Bernie say, "Chuck? Hey, wasn't that the guy who was 'engaged' to get married to Jill?"

Casey thought, _One Mississippi. Two Mississippi. Thr-_

The pressure on the back of Casey's head vanished abruptly, and Casey heard the sounds of a scream. By the time the Colonel turned around, Ominsky was flat on his back. His wrist was twisted at an unnatural angle. His gun was lying by the wall several feet away.

Chuck was straddling the man's stomach, his own firearm pushing sharply under the fat man's multiple chins.

"Hi Bernie," he growled. "I'm Chuck. I've gotten a facelift. Now I'm tougher, meaner, and I'll kill you for real this time, if you don't tell me everything you know."

Bernie hissed through the pain, but he looked at Chuck, then at Casey and back again. "You're…. Chuck? Why… Why you wanna look like that asshole?"

Vastly annoyed, Casey was about to give Bernie some choice words, when Chuck responded, "He has the right mindset. He knows how to make the tough decisions. He knows when shit needs to be flushed."

_"Shit needs to be flushed?"_ thought Casey, horrified. _Do I actually talk like that?_

If Bernie felt the line intimidating or funny, he showed no sign of it. He just looked back at Chuck, and said, "So whaddaya wanna know?"

"Where's Jill Roberts?"

"Jill? Haha. Hahahahahahaha…. I got no idea where Jill is! Thought she had made a 'deal' with you chumps? Slipped through your greasy little fingers, did she? Hahah- kkkk"

His laughter had been cut off as Chuck jammed the barrel into his windpipe. Bartowski pulled it out a second later, leaving Bernie in a fit of coughing.

Casey was starting to feel uneasy. A year ago, they'd been in an interrogation situation where Casey had played good cop-bad cop, using Chuck as the bad cop, who he temporarily called, "Mad Dog". The whole thing was a joke then. The name didn't sound so funny now, though. Not that Chuck was foaming at the mouth or anything, but his eyes seemed different. "Where's Vincent Smith?" asked Chuck. His voice was cold, but it seemed in control at least.

Through his coughs, Bernie sputtered, "T-that psycho? Not a clue."

"What about the Ring?" asked Casey. "You Fulcrum guys are has-beens, Bernie. Your higher-ups have been wiping you out. Tell us what you know, and we'll protect you."

Bernie almost looked like he was about to laugh again, but then his expression cracked into misery. "Protect me? You couldn't even protect Ted Roark, and if there was anybody who I thought would survive until the end, it was Roark. Now, he… he probably knew something useful. Me? I just know they're out there, and I've gotta hide. If I know something useful about the Ring, I have no clue what it is."

He sounded like he was telling the truth, but if they could dig deeper- Casey's thought was cut off. Chuck was talking again.

"Was Jill in on your fake death? Did Jill know? Tell me!" His voice was no longer calm now.

Bernie's eyes came back to Chuck's. "Poor guy. She really threw ya, didn't she? Yeah, we'd talked about what to do in a case like this. She knew what she was doing."

Casey saw Chuck's teeth grind. This was getting out of hand. He didn't want to have to take Chuck down, but… "We need to keep him around, Chuck. There's still a chance we might get something about the Ring from him."

Chuck ignored Casey. He was completely focused on Bernie. "You… you forced her to become Fulcrum. You changed her, corrupted her."

Bernie calmly replied, "I did not. All I did was give her an offer. She made a choice. Her own choice. Nothing you do will change that."

Casey saw Chuck's hand with the gun start to shake. Casey tensed himself. He was going to have to stop him. He tensed to spring, as he watched Chuck's hand suddenly become calm. Maybe… Maybe there was one more thing he could try, first.

"Hey Chuck," said Casey. "You're not me."

Casey saw Chuck's entire body seem to seize up, and then just like that, his arm with the gun fell away. Chuck walked back a couple of steps, almost stumbling, though not quite.

Without looking at Casey, Chuck turned and handed over his gun. Casey and Bernie seemed to let their breaths out simultaneously.

"Thank you," Chuck muttered, softly. This was echoed by Bernie, though much louder. Bernie was starting to get up. Casey walked over to the fat man.

"Hey, no problem," the Colonel said. "After all, there can really only be one me." He punctuated his sentence by smashing Bernie in the skull with the butt of his gun. Ominsky crashed face first into the floor, unconscious.

Chuck turned around, surprised.

Casey looked at the fat man, and muttered. "Crap. Now we're going to have to carry him again."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all. Time for the last chapter of Ghost. It's part epilogue, part preview to where we're going next. Two more major arcs to go for my Season 3. As I head into the home stretch, I've got story lines to tie together, subplots to conclude, other subplots to ignore, all while trying not to create gaping plot holes bigger than… well, bigger than what the actual show normally creates. (Breathe, Afficted. You can do it.)**

**Thanks all of you for having come with me this far. I appreciate the reviews I've gotten. Please keep them coming. **

**Thanks to my wife and Anon for editing this.**

**I don't own Roan Montgomery which is good. I couldn't afford his alcohol tab.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Sarah was getting tired of waiting in the car. First, the whole day at the hospital, now two blocks from Devon and Ellie's home, past 9 p.m., eating chow mein. At least when they moved in two days from now, she'd be able to conduct her surveillance from inside the house.

The van pulled up next to her car. She looked up. Second time today that they had come by without notice. She wondered what the surprise would be this time. Casey didn't bother to get out, but leaned his head out the driver's side window. "Hey, I'll be here to relieve you at 6 a.m."

Sarah smirked. "You came out all this way to tell me that?"

"Nah. Your boyfriend wanted to join you on your vigil. Gotta warn you, though; he ain't as pretty, anymore."

If Casey hadn't been grinning, that statement would have scared her. As it was… "What are you talking about, Casey?"

Before the man could answer, Chuck Bartowski walked around the front of the van and into her eyesight. He was tall, skinny, and had beautiful curly brown hair. Chuck leaned over and said, "Thanks again, Casey."

The Colonel nodded and said, "See you both in the morning. I'm getting some sleep. Been a long day." Giving a tossed-off salute, Casey took off with the van.

Chuck came around to the passenger side of Sarah's car and got in. His shoulders slumped in apparent exhaustion. When he looked up, he gave her a crooked, though tired smile. "Hi. For better or worse, I'm me."

Sarah brought herself close to him and leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

"Hi, you."

* * *

The next morning, Casey was on time as planned. He brought a dozen donuts with him. When Chuck leaned in, eagerly, Casey pulled them away. "Get your own, Bartowski! These are for my stakeout."

Chuck shrugged. "We're probably going to get waffles, anyway, after you two are done."

"Huh? Whaddaya mean, after we're done?" asked Casey.

Chuck got back into Sarah's car, while Sarah came around and got into the passenger seat of the van. She looked at Casey for a moment and then began to speak. "Chuck told me everything that happened."

"Oh yeah?" Casey frowned. He wasn't surprised though. Anybody else would have probably kept embarrassing information about their weak moments to themselves. With Chuck, it was like going to a confessional with everybody he knew being the priest.

"Yeah," replied Sarah. "You saved his life, you know."

Casey shrugged. "I'm always saving his life."

"Not like this. The person who he was would have been destroyed."

Crap. They were getting into _lady feelings_ territory. Cutting her off at the pass, Casey impatiently said, "Look, Walker, I just kept him from blowing away a potential key witness. Bernie may yet give us some Ring info, and I wasn't about to let that go down the drain, because Bartowski had yet another breakdown."

Sarah looked at him and said in a soft voice, "Was that all that was?"

_Crap. Lady feelings. LADY FEELINGS! _He had to fight this. Screw Walker. Screw Bartowski. Better yet, have them leave Casey alone so they could screw each other. He was better than this. He was not about to fall into their melodramatic-

One moment, Casey was sitting ramrod straight, and the next, he slumped back into the driver seat. "Truth is…. He scared the hell out of me."

Sarah nodded solemnly. "He scared the hell out of himself." She paused. "He's come to the conclusion that he isn't ever going to be able to kill anyone. Not after this. And frankly, I have no problem with that, anymore. We'll find a way around it. We always do. If Beckman takes issue with that, too bad. He barely made it out of this with his soul intact. I don't want to risk him like that again."

Casey, eyes cast downward, muttered something softly under his breath, so soft, even he could barely hear it.

He had said, "Me neither."

Casey looked up, to find an astonished expression on his partner's face. "What?" he asked in a challenging tone.

"Uh…. Nothing," she replied. "I guess I'll leave you to it?"

"You do that."

She nodded, and turned to open the door, before she suddenly stopped. Sarah didn't turn around to face him, but said, "You're the best friend we have." She then left the vehicle.

_Aw, why'd she have to say that? Sonuva! _

Casey's lips had started to pull up into a smile. He felt pleased.

* * *

6:30 a.m.

Roan Montgomery slipped in to the apartment quietly, hoping not to disturb its primary occupant. Diane was perpetually busy of late, and he wanted to support her in catching up on any and all necessary sleep.

He felt a bit guilty, only coming in at this ungodly hour, but he had enjoyed the prior day's activities. He so rarely was put to any _good_ use, anymore. Even a brief time of being allowed to do something right was cause to celebrate. (And he had. All night at one of the more urbane clubs. He marveled that he was still walking.) Roan had been so pleased to have a chance to help Charles, rather than to just spy on him. The younger Bartowski was a fine boy. Stephen really should have been proud.

_If only… _Roan sighed. Now he was becoming depressed again. Well, a drink would help distract as always. He walked toward the kitchen where his martinis waited, but was stopped short.

Her study was open. "Diane?" No answer. He peeked his head in, half-expecting to see her asleep sitting up in her chair, but no. She wasn't there, but her computer was on, the monitor glowing in the unlit room. Odd. She was normally so careful about her security.

Of course, Roan couldn't turn down the opportunity to see what she was working on. He stepped in, not bothering to turn on the lights. If she came in and found him looking at her computer, she'd probably give him a round of sharp words, but he could handle that. He knew how to sweet talk her, just as he did any female.

There was a photo on the screen. It was a tad grainy, so he had to step in closer to make it out. He came forward so he was practically leaning over her desk. Roan looked.

And looked. _Oh….. No. _

The photo was of himself, talking to another man, and _that_ man…

He heard the sound of the hammer being pulled back, and turned, thinking this was likely one case where sweet talk would not work.

Diane hadn't been sleeping. She was standing in her uniform, in the doorway of the study, her gun pointed at him. She appeared extremely angry.

* * *

**To be continued in Chuck Vs. the Liars (Almost ripped off one of Sharp's titles again, but not QUITE!) **


End file.
